With the advent of digital data and the Internet, digital content can be shared quickly and easily to users in almost any geographic location. For example, digital content posted publicly to websites is accessible to any user with a computer and an internet connection. Although sharing digital content, particularly digital content that is intended to be accessed with no restrictions, has become much easier, the threat of unauthorized access and/or use of digital content that is intended to be restricted has increased. For example, some digital content is intended to be accessed and/or used under specified restricted conditions, such as confidential content, sensitive content, licensed content, etc.
Protecting against unauthorized access to digital content is particularly important when dealing with high value digital content, such as new release movies, social security numbers (SSN), etc. Even one instance of unauthorized access to this type of high value digital content can have a devastating effect on the owner of the content. For example, once a user's SSN has been compromised once, it can be used or shared with others to steal the user's identity. Similarly, once a new release movie has been illegally copied, the movie can be easily distributed across the internet. Current systems do not provide adequate security to protect these types of high value digital content. Accordingly, improvements are needed.